civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Shaka (Civ6)
Combat Strength. |agenda-name = Horn, Chest, Loins |agenda-description = Forms as many Corps and Armies as possible, and likes those who do the same. Dislikes civilizations with few Corps and Armies. |religion = |quote = Strike an enemy once and for all. }} Shaka Zulu (c. 1787 – 22 September 1828) was one of the most influential monarchs of the Zulu Kingdom. He leads the Zulus in Civilization VI: Rise and Fall. The Zulu are conquerors, crushing their opponents under the weight of their sheer numbers. Intro Clever Shaka, king of the Zulu, your soldiers shall win you an empire. The Impi warriors at your command outflank and outfight all who oppose them. The unyielding Zulu armies will prove your strength lies in numbers. You need not war with every neighbor—but let them think you might. In-Game Shaka's unique agenda is called Horn, Chest, Loins. He tries to form as many Corps and Armies as possible, and dislikes civilizations who do not form their units into Corps and Armies. His leader ability is called Amabutho. He may form Corps with Mercenaries and Armies with Nationalism, and his Corps and Armies receive a +5 bonus to their base Combat Strength. Detailed Approach Shaka's Corps and Armies are his true strength in warfare. In addition to building a strong military base, early development in his cities will be important in unlocking the Mercenaries and Nationalism civics, allowing him to start creating superior Corps and Armies of units far earlier and faster than any other civilization. Training the formidable Impi unit will also help in this endeavor, through their low production and maintenance costs. Gaining and maintaining Loyalty in conquered cities is less of a problem for the Zulu, a much needed skill for controlling their expansive empire. Lines Shaka is voiced by Vuli Mthethwa. He speaks isiZulu. Voiced Agenda-based Approval: The armies you field reveal your strength. Did you purge the rabble? Always wise to purge the rabble. Agenda-based Disapproval: Why allow your forces to keep their identity? They should band together to serve one will—yours. Attacked: Strong words, but they quaver on your lips. Already I see you weaken in fear. Declares War: There is too much weakness in you. Fear not—the children of Zulu shall remove it. Defeated: True, you ended my reign. But I will live on in your nightmares. Greeting: You stand before Shaka of the Zulu. Dare you turn your back to my armies? I will make no such mistake. Unvoiced Accepts Trade Deal: Yes—for now. Rejects Trade Deal: Do not mock me. Accepts Declaration of Friendship: Of course! The children of Zulu respect your people, and you have proven yourself a true friend. Delegation: I sent a ceremonial iklwa. They're named for the sound they make when pulled from wounds. Denounced by Player: Your words are foul. You have a rot at your center. The only way to cleanse that is to cut it out. Denounces Player: A weak body can train. A weak mind can learn. But as you reveal, there is no cure for a weak heart. Invitation to Capital: I can direct you to the Zulu capital, if you direct me to yours. A risk to share, yes—but a small one. Invitation to City: You must travel to our capital. There is strength in our ikanda—which you should see for yourself. Civilopedia entry Trivia * As of the release of Rise and Fall, Shaka is one of six returning leaders from Civilization V and its expansions (along with Gandhi, Montezuma, Pedro II, Alexander, and Genghis Khan). * Shaka's diplomacy screen shows a Zulu village with beehive huts at the foot of a mountain. * Shaka can be seen carrying an assegai and a Nguni shield, the traditional arms of Zulu warriors. * Shaka's leader ability is the name for a regiment of impi warriors, while his leader agenda references the impi's pincer formation. Gallery File:Shaka promotional art (Civ6).png|Promotional image of Shaka Videos Related achievements External links * https://civilization.com/news/entries/civilization-vi-rise-and-fall-shaka-leads-the-zulu/ Category:Zulu